There are many applications where an effective lubricious material composition is required in order to facilitate the movement of one member with respect to another. For example, and of particular relevance to the present invention, power and communication applications require the rapid and effective installation of power and communication cables through miles of underground conduits and ducts. To meet the demand for rapid installations of the cables, it is necessary that the interface between the cable and surrounding conduit or duct be sufficiently lubricious to sufficiently reduce the coefficient of friction therebetween.